


Dear Desperate Diary

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, steveboy supremacy, sups gay lol, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Ponyboy hadn’t been back to Tulsa Oklahoma since he went off to college four years ago at eighteen. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go back, for the most part he did. He just couldn’t afford it. Or maybe that’s what he just convinced himself.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dear Desperate Diary

Ponyboy hadn’t been back to Tulsa Oklahoma since he went off to college four years ago at eighteen. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go back, for the most part he did. He just couldn’t afford it. Or maybe that’s what he just convinced himself. 

Maybe he had convinced himself that for a number of reasons. Maybe it was because of the lot by their house where he had spent so much time with his best friend before he died. Or the drive in where he would watch movies with Dallas Winston before he too died as well. But most of all, the DX where he would go after school to see Soda and Soda’s best friend Steve.

Pony didn’t keep in contact much with anyone since he moved out. Soda was a given, with their weekly phone calls. Sometimes saying hi to the rest of the gang when they were over. Even the occasional ring from Curly Shepard before he got locked up for manslaughter about six months ago. Everything felt so differently the same. 

College hadn’t changed him much. Or so he thought. But in reality he was nearly an entirely grown version of himself. Sure, he still wrote poems and watched Paul Newman movies alone, but he had grown into more of himself as well. 

He wasn’t ‘Sodapop’s whiny kid brother’ anymore. He was twenty two and had experienced a good bit from what the world had to offer. The real life stress of adult life; rent, jobs, boyfriends, alcohol, you get the picture.   
So going back home to being known as ‘the kid Curtis’ felt like something from a dream he had back in his dorm. Or didn’t feel real yet. Not a bit of it. 

Especially as he pushed open the creaky old gate at the front of his childhood house. The same scraping metal sound that brought him back to a million memories at once. 

So he sure as hell wasn’t ready for the heart attack he got when he first opened the door. 

He was nearly tackled with a hug from Sodapop as the loud ‘surprise’ they all shouted echoed through his head and he felt instantly back at home again. 

“Golly did I miss you” Soda laughed brightly into his ear. It was the same exact laugh he had heard over the phone the night before but someone it was even better. 

Soda looked about the same as he had four years ago. He still had that addicting smile and movie star handsome face that probably drove the girls even further up the wall. It further made Ponyboy wonder why Soda had never brought up a girl, or even a guy, on the phone with him. 

Next was Darry who pulled him in so tight and hard that he could nearly feel the wetness from his cheeks on the back of his shirt. God did he miss these hugs.

He just missed Darry as a whole. Sure they spent a good amount of time on the phone together but it wasn’t the same. After Johnny and Dally’s deaths their relationship had improved greatly, which only made it so much harder to be away for so long. But it just made Pony glad that Darry had one less responsibility to worry about, that was if Darry could ever quit worrying. 

And of course Two Bit Matthews and Steve Randle were there to greet him as well, pulling him in for a hug together and congratulating him on being the first Curtis to get a college degree. 

Two Bit finally cut his god awful stupid side burns that was only apart of why he never got a stable girlfriend, Pony assumed, but it was good to see him again and his ridiculous sense of humor. It wasn’t the same without him. 

But then there was Steve Randle. Ponyboy picked up on the tension the second he walked through the door. And damn, did Steve too. 

Steve still had his signature curls that were combed as perfectly as ever. His gap teeth smile that he couldn’t afford to fix took Pony back to high school with the sensation in his chest it brought out. His eyes still looked like deep pools of hot chocolate but without the warmth that usually accompanied it. Still, he looked good. Really good. 

And Steve would be lying if he didn’t feel the exact same way. He nearly didn’t recognize Pony when he came through the Curtis’ front door. His hair no longer auburn but a beautiful wispy light brown. His green eyes tore into Steve the same way they did as kids and Steve felt himself in need of being reminded that this was Soda and Darry’s kid brother, not just some guy in a bar he would send drinks over to. 

“Damn Darry, watch out, the kids almost as tall as you” Steve laughed out instinctively, backing away from Ponyboy to put some space in between the two of them for whatever reason. 

“I’ll say” Darry chucked, putting Pony in a headlock and messing up his hair. 

Steve watched on as Ponyboy gave his brothers another big hug and Soda began to bombard him with questions about his college experiences. 

Steve felt a slight elbow in the rib but didn't bother to look over, he knew it was Two Bit. 

“The kid doesn’t look the same at all” Two cracked just quiet enough to not interrupt the bright faces and conversation the brothers were rejoicing in. 

“Not at all.”

Steve couldn’t help but to observe the way the corner of his own mouth began to tug up the second a warm smile spread about Ponyboy’s face as he answered one of the billion of questions Soda had thrown his way. Instead he just wrote it off as being excited to see him. 

Darry had ordered Pony’s favorite pizza, pepperoni, and the five of them sat around the wooden kitchen table to catch up and swap stories. Soda and Darry on both sides of Pony, Steve next to Soda, and Two next to Darry. 

“So, Ponybabe. Did you meet any broads?” Two teased, shoving nearly a whole slice of pizza into his mouth, and for a fraction of a second Steve found himself not wanting to hear the answer. 

“Nah” Ponyboy shrugged, sending an odd surge of relief through Steve. 

“Soda wouldn’t tell us anything besides the fact that that is definitely a lie” Two Bit smirked. 

Steve remembered Soda telling them something about Pony going to a play with a date but he didn’t seem to care about the passing detail until now. 

“That’s not what I said!” Sosa defended.

“Calm down Pepsi” Pony laughed lightly “he just means, it wasn’t a girl.”

The words seemed to hit all of the gang differently. 

Soda, of course, already knew. Darry looked like he had just been hit by a truck. Two Bit looked shocked but intrigued. And Steve just, sat there. 

“What was his name?” Darry finally asked, not wanting to make the dinner awkward. Which made Pony smile that his coming out didn’t have to be a big deal like he feared it to be. That’s why he only told Soda. 

“Caleb. We were together for about nine months but it didn’t work out.”

Pony didn’t seem too bothered by that detail, which in a way gave an eerie sense of comfort to Steve. 

“So you like guys?” Steve spoke up, asking what he could tell not only himself had been thinking. 

“I thought it was obvious” Pony winced with a weak laugh. It wasn’t what he wanted to say however. What he wanted to say was more along the lines of ‘you seriously couldn’t tell I had a massive crush on you for over a decade now?!’. But he resisted. 

Soda once again continued to poke and prod Ponyboy with questions as if he hadn’t spoken to him at all those four years. But no one really seemed to mind, especially Steve. 

He found himself beginning to enjoy the mature way Pony talked about his classes, his boyfriends, his experiences, just his life from the last few years. He learned that not only did Pony graduate nearly at the top of his literary studies class but he also had a short affair with his assistant teacher, which Darry was none too pleased to learn about. But he calmed down once Pony told him it was only a couple dates. Steve couldn’t figure out if that was the truth or not. 

They all continued on talking, reminiscing, and exchanged banter for the next three hours until all the food was gone and the sun was way past down. 

Two and Soda had made their way to the couch to watch whatever was on the tv while Darry did the dishes and Steve stepped outside for a smoke. 

He lit up a cigarette and sat down on the steps in front of the house, looking out at the same sky he had for his whole life. And he began to try and think. 

He tried to figure out why Pony leaving for four years was all it took for Steve to get over whatever held him back from not liking the kid. 

Maybe it was the fact that Pony had always been so openly and unapologetically himself in a sort of way that Steve had always deeply envied. Or maybe it was the way the kid thought about life and school and just the world as a whole. The way Pony could sit in front of a sunset and just smile like there was nothing wrong. 

Maybe Steve didn’t ever really hate him. Maybe he just wanted to be him. Now more so than ever. Or maybe he didn’t want to be him, now, as much as be with- 

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening exposing the soft sounds from the tv inside. 

“Hey Stevie, have room for one more?” 

Steve turned around to see Ponyboy, hands in his pockets and a small smile in his face.

“Sure” Steve offered Pony a cigarette, which he happily took. One thing about Pony that certainly hadn’t changed. 

“How have you been? I didn’t hear much about you tonight” Pony smiled sweetly as he sat down besides Steve, their arms brushing together in a way that gave both of them goosebumps, but not from the cold. 

“I’ve been pretty good. Nothing much ever happens around here.”

“How’s, umm…” Pony started trying to remember the name of the girl Soda last told him Steve was with. 

“I haven’t seen Janet in a few months” Steve answered, filling in the rest of his question while Pony just nodded. It wasn’t an awkward silence by any means but it still felt different. 

“I’m proud of you, for graduating, I mean” Steve cleared his throat genuinely but before Pony could answer they heard the front door swinging open again. 

“Pony! Get back in here!” Soda called “we haven’t seen you in four years and you’re outside gossiping with Randle? What happened to you!”

Pony laughed and handed his cigarette to Steve before getting up and returning inside, leaving Steve to feel cold once again. 

“I’m pretty tired from the flight, I think I’m gonna go to bed” Pony said in a lame excuse to get some alone time. He said his goodnights and retired into his old room. 

The memories again came in waves as he looked over the ribbons on the walls, the art still hung up above the desk, even the bed looked like it hadn’t been spent in in years. 

He made his way over and pulled out the chair to his desk and sat down. It was a lot smaller than he remembered it being. But he still glazed his hands over the wood on top as he recalled everything he ever wrote there. 

The first thing coming to mind obviously being his theme for his English class which made him almost cringe at the memory but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the wave of self hatred that was to come when he remembered his old diary, tucked deep away in one of the drawers and he instantly began searching for it. A smile spreading on his face when he pulled out the small red journal his dad had given him for this tenth birthday and flipped open the first page. 

“Hi, my name is Ponyboy Michael Curtis. I’m twelve years old. I live in Tulsa Oklahoma with my mom, my dad, and my two older brothers; Darrel and Sodapop” Pony read out loud quietly to himself, cringing deeply. 

He flicked through a few pages, wanting to get to an entree from at least when he was thirteen or fourteen. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for. 

“I don’t understand Steve Randle. I don’t understand him at all. I don’t understand the stupid way he talks to me or he talks to girls. I don’t understand why he hates me but likes Sodapop so much. I wish he looked at me and laughed with me the same way he does Sodapop. I wish he talked to me like he does Sodapop. I think a lot of other things about Steve Randle too but none I can really say.”

Pony laughed to himself. If that wasn’t a blast from the past, holy shit. He didn’t think after all these years, walking back through his front door he would still feel the exact same. In a more mature way of course. 

He remembered the first time he realized he had a crush on Sodapop’s best friend. He couldn’t have been more than eight years old. He thought it was normal of sorts to want to fit in with the ‘big boys’ and hang out with kids older than you. Until he realized he didn’t wanna hang out with them to fit in, he wanted to hang out with them because of the way Steve would smile at his jokes or ruffle his hair. 

As he grew up, Steve became less inclined to the idea of Pony tagging along, especially as he discovered girls. But Pony didn’t fully blame him. What teenage boy wants some tagalong kid there all the time. 

But still Pony couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help himself but stare at Steve as he worked on cars at the DX. Feel a pit of rage build when girls flirt with him. Hell, he nearly cried when his mom helped Steve get ready for his first date. But most of all, the resentment he started to feel towards Soda. 

Ponyboy could never truly hate Soda, for so many reasons. Not only was he the best brother one could have but he was just. So likable. Everyone liked Sodapop. Including Steve Randle. 

Pony saw it in his eyes. Steve looked at Soda the same way Pony looked at Steve. Laughed the same way. Loved the same way. Pony could tell, even if Steve would never admit it to another soul, that Steve was in love with Soda. It didn’t take a scientist. It barely took a thirteen year old kid. 

So he flipped to another page. Then another and another. It was almost like his diary had turned into a book solely on Steve Randle. And it wasn’t like he completely forgot about his infatuation when he left for college. He remembered it in every single guy he kissed or slept with or even smiled at. He thought of Steve. And he thought of Steve not thinking about him. And maybe that’s why it never worked out with Caleb. 

Something felt different though when he walked through the door. Pony knew there was no way in hell Steve could still look at him like he was a kid at the age of twenty two. And it felt different too. Steve hadn’t ever really hugged him or talked to him the way he had tonight. He didn’t even hug him goodbye four years ago, not that Pony had expected it. 

He spent the next few hours rereading and reliving any juicy second he could find. Some sections from when he was sixteen almost made him glad he kept the diary buried so deeply, so Darry couldn’t find it. 

And after he put it down it truly didn’t take long from him to drift off to sleep.

Pony awoke to the sound of the shower running in the other room and looked over at the clock, eleven am. 

He rubbed his eyes and swung his feet out of bed until they met the chilly wooden floor, carrying himself to the kitchen. 

On the fridge he found a note pinned saying ‘Heya Pony, we went out to the dingo but Steve stayed back. Welcome to come when you wake up. Love, Sodapop’. 

Although it took him a few seconds to figure out Soda’s god awful handwriting, he got the memo. But he was still kind of confused on one part, was Steve the one in the shower then? He had to be. But why did he stay behind. 

He shrugged it off and began to make scrambled eggs like he would have in the mornings four years ago. He figured he would make a little extra just in case Steve was hungry. Or maybe because he wanted Steve to be hungry so they could catch up more, as Soda interrupted them last night. 

Just about right as he finished the eggs he heard the water in the bathroom shut off, so he debated eating at the table or in front of the tv. He chose the table. 

And after a few minutes Steve walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of what Pony guessed to be Soda’s sweat pants and a tight white tank top. His dark hair still had droplets of water because of how well his curls could contain them. He looked up and Pony and smiled brightly, “good morning.”

“Good morning Steve, you want some eggs, they are on the stove” Pony motioned to a burner “why’d you stay behind?”

“Had to shower. Plus, thought we could catch up.”

Steve put some eggs on his plate before joining Pony at the table across from him. 

“What could we possibly have to catch up on, Randle?” Pony teased. Remembering the fuzzy feeling in his stomach that was all too familiar. 

“I don’t know” Steve shrugged “maybe we could just talk then.”

“What about?”

“Jeez you really don’t wanna talk to me huh” Steve laughed, shoving eggs into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in days. 

“Sure I do” Pony responded, trying not to let on exactly how bad he wanted to talk to him. 

“Doesn’t seem like it. Bet you still can’t stand me” Steve smirked. 

“Who said that?”

Pony would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the playful banter between the two of them. It wasn’t at all like they used to argue. 

“You, for one.”

“When the hell did I say that?!”

“Your theme.”

Pony had almost forgotten about the fact the whole gang, even Curly Shepard, had read that piece of shit long essay he did when he was fourteen.

“Ah shit, I was a kid Steve.”

“It was still good, didn’t know you hated me so much though” Steve continued to poke fun at Pony. 

“I hardly hated you.”

“Yeah” Steve nodded “on second thought maybe you just had a crush on me.” 

Pony didn’t know how to respond so he just raised an eyebrow in response. 

“I mean, come on. Complicated swirls? Smart? You sure threw a lot of compliments my way. Just saying” Steve beamed like he was the brightest guy on earth. 

“If you remembered all that, I think you might be the one with the crush” Pony hinted with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh shut it, you know I’m not one who gets a lot of compliments.”

“I never understood that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I never understood why the girls flocked so much over Soda and not you as well.”

Steve seemed to be taking in Pony’s honest words for a second. 

“You really got it bad huh?”

“Shut up Steve I was trying to be nice” Pony cackled, making Steve chuckle too. 

“Sorry.”

Pony took another bite of his eggs as he watched Steve’s jaw twitch as he too chewed. It felt like no time had passed at all, but at the same time a good bit of time had to have passed from them to be able to laugh together the way they were. It gave Pony hope. And confidence. Maybe a little too much confidence. 

“Steve, you wanna know something?”

“Always.”

“Say I did have a pretty big crush on you until I left for college, then what?”

Steve seemed completely shocked by Pony’s confession but he still tried to play it off as cool as he could. But inside, he was in turmoil. Part of him wished so badly that Pony might still have a bit of that crush lingering. Just because. 

“I knew it, I knew you were sweet for me in that theme of yours” he laughed. 

“If you thought the theme was bad you should see my diary” Pony joked, completely far from serious. 

“Your diary! Now this I gotta see!!” Steve gasping, nearly dropping his fork on the floor, making Pony instantly regret saying anything. He was never the best on his toes. 

“Hell no, absolutely not.”

“You brought it up! Please! Just one page” Steve begged and for a second Pony couldn’t believe he was actually considering it. 

“No, no thank you. I’m not gonna have anything else for you to hang over my head.”

“Please” Steve pleaded even harder “I promise not to tell anyone. Not a soul. For me?”

Steve gave Pony his best puppy dog eyes, or at least a lame attempt at it. Pony sighed. He couldn’t resist Steve’s stupid smile. 

“Fine. But if you say a word to Soda, you’re dead meat Randle.”

Pony watched Steve’s face light up with an evil smile as he got up to get the little read book from his room, bringing it back and playing it begrudgingly in front of Steve. 

“Ohhh looky here looky here” Steve teased, making Pony grimace and sitting back down across from him, dreading but also a bit excited for the conversation to come. 

Steve cleared his throat and flipped to a random page about two thirds the way back and began to read aloud in a high and mighty type voice. 

“Dear Diary, today at school- boring boring boring” Steve seemed to scan through the page until he got to something he liked “oh.” 

“Oh god. What?”

“And today at the DX, Steve was working shirtless again. I hate when he does that. I know it’s near to summer but I hate walking up and seeing him slide out from under a car, all greased up. Sweaty. Glistening almost. Sometimes it makes my mouth water and then I hate him all over again” Steve read, stopping momentarily to shoot a look of awe up Ponyboy, his jaw dropped to the floor while Pony’s cheeks were redder than ever “who knew you perving so hard?!”

“Shut up and give it back” Pony rolled his eyes. 

“Just one more? Please? I think it’s sweet” Steve smiled with a laugh. 

“God damn you Steve Randle” Pony growled in approval. 

Steve took his opportunity to flip to another page, his grin still ever present, he cleared his throat again. 

“We played football again today. Of course Steve didn’t choose me for his team. But it’s not like I hated it that much, it meant I got to tackle him. And he got to tackle me. There was a moment after he tackled me where we were laughing on the ground next to each other, his chest was heaving. And he congratulated me on the play then helped me up. And I swear in that moment, I wanted to kiss him so hard” Steve mocked,   
overemphasizing the line about wanting to kiss him with a high pitched feminine voice. 

“Ya happy now? You got what ya wanted?” Pony laughed embarrassed, snatching the diary back. 

“If I would’ve known how hot you were on me I wouldn’t have been so sexy all the time” Steve remarked jokingly. Pony let out a snort and rolled his eyes again, he was just glad Steve wasn’t making fun of him in a mean way. 

“Mhmm, sure you would, I thought it came naturally” Pony taunted back. 

“Good point.”

There was a small silence that fell upon them. Steve still had a question that was nagging at him. But he wasn’t sure how to ask it as sincerely as he wanted to. 

“Pony, can I ask you something?”

“Sure” Pony hesitated, weary of Steve’s intentions. 

“Do you still got a crush on me?”

Steve met Pony’s eyes in a way that signaled that he wasn’t messing around anymore. And Pony felt his chest begin to flutter with the sensation of wanting to tell the truth. 

“Why you asking, Stevie?”

“Just answer the question, will ya?”

Pony smiled slightly at Steve’s impatience “maybe.”

“So you do?”

“Of course I do.”

Steve just nodded and Pony didn't know whether to continue or not, but he took Steve’s silence as a good sign. 

“Of course I still like you. I still liked you the moment I walked through the front door, Steve. I don’t think I can ever get over you.”

Steve fully smiled at that. He had spent his whole life being jealous of Pony and wishing he was more like Pony. But now the feelings of envy had morphed themselves into a returning of Pony’s feelings, he thought. 

“That’s good to hear cause I didn’t wanna be alone” Steve boasted. Pony could hardly believe his ears. I mean, he has heard those words many times. But it was always when he was fast asleep or far gone daydreaming in class. 

“Whatcha saying Stevie?”

But before Steve got a chance to open his mouth again, the front door swung open. Nearly knocking picture frames off the wall. Fucking Sodapop. 

Pony felt himself cursing out his brother's infectious laughter as the rest of the gang poured through the front door. Completely ruining any moment between Pony and Steve. 

“Hey Pony! Hey Steve! Glad to see both of you are alive” Sodapop quipped. 

“Quite the opposite” Steve whispered, just low enough for only Pony to hear, making his cheeks heat up in a different way. 

“What were yall up to?” Two asked, already throwing himself in front of the tv. 

Pony shrugged and saw Steve pull on his jacket and head towards the front door but not before walking be him a little too closely. Not that he minded.

“Meet me at Church hill at six. We’ll talk more” Stevie whispered in Pony’s ear, sending more goosebumps up his spine and onto his cheeks, before Steve disappeared out the door. 

Pony continued to get blasted with questions and rants about both of their days, Soda even going on a twenty minute vent about how he was cheated out of a bet from Two Bit. But Pony couldn’t pay any attention. He could only spend the next few hours in an agonisingly slow and anxiously wait for six. The hours seemed to be almost longer than the whole four years before. 

But finally the clock ticked past five fifty and a Pony knew he had to make an excuse soon. 

“I’m gonna head out to meet a friend” Pony didn’t completely lie. 

“Where are you going? Need a ride?”

While Pony could tell Darry was just being nice, he really didn’t want his oldest brother to know who he was meeting. And especially why. 

“Darry, I’m twenty two. I can walk by myself.”

Darry just nodded and they all waved goodbye to him. 

He found himself halfway down the block before he even realized I didn’t fully get ready. Sure he had on a nice pair of jeans and a warm sweater but he didn’t bother to grease his hair. Something he fell out of habit of doing when he was away at college. 

Church hill wasn’t too far away from the Curtis house. It was only about five blocks but enough that it made Pony anxious enough to speed walk. And when he approached the hill, he saw a very familiar figure sitting at the top of it. Looking out over the sunset from the back. Even that was enough to send sparks through Pony’s whole body. 

“Hey” Pony smiled, sitting down directly next to Steve. Taking a moment to take in his features and the way he basked in the sun and how it shown on his oddly soft face. Another reason Pony was so damn thankful for sunsets. 

“Hey” Steve greeted back, taking his turn to admire the way the sun admired Pony’s handsomely kind features. His hair nearly looking auburn again. 

“You look nice.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Pony just smiled. He didn’t wanna say the wrong thing and ruin the simplicity and pure romance of the moment. 

After another minute of staring out over the town, Pony felt a hand brush over his, interlocking their fingers. 

Pony glanced down to see Steve’s hand in his. Even though he already knew it, somehow actually seeing Steve’s hand made it even better. It nearly fulfilled every need Pony had over the last decade. 

“You know something Pony. I actually started watching sunsets a lot more after your theme.”

Pony took a second to think. He thought about the fact that him and Steve could have watched the very same sunset from states away. 

“Since when did you get all soft?”

“Someone had too, with you gone.”

“Asshole.”

“You love me.”

“Maybe I do. Do you?”

Pony didn’t know what about today had made him feel so bold, but he sure was thankful for whatever it was. The look of shock on Steve’s face was worth it every time. 

“Maybe.”

Pony smiled again. His heart swelled in a way that nearly completely overwhelmed him. Hearing what he had wanted to hear for over half of his life was an indescribably amazing feeling. He could only think of one thing better. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Steve smirked slightly, “desperate much?”

“So what if I am.”

“Good, because I am too.”

Then Steve’s lips crashed against Pony’s. Pony nearly forgot to breathe in the awe of it all but damn if he didn’t kiss back in a millisecond. 

And not long after, Pony was on his back with Steve hovering over him, hands running up and down each other, still attached to the lips. 

Pony only pulled away for a second when Steve rested his head on Pony’s, staring deep into his eyes, both their pupils completely blown. 

“I’ve wanted to do that forever” Pony blushed, bringing a hand to Steve’s jawline and running a thumb over Steve’s swollen lips, wanting them again on his. He was already addicted. 

“I think I wanna do that forever'' Steve chuckled flirtatiously, kissing Pony’s thumb softly. 

“Me too.”


End file.
